Négociations
by Selienna
Summary: Steve a trouver la meilleure des argumentations possibles dans ces joutes verbales avec Danny. McDanno. Lemon.


Coucou ! Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit récemment et que j'ai oublié de mettre ici !

Bonne lecture !

Négociations.

Tout était calme dans la grande maison McGarret. Les oiseaux piaillaient dehors, les remous des vagues étaient ininterrompu. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel bleu et dégagé. Tout n'était que calme... Enfin pour le moment. Rapidement des cris se firent entendre faisant fuir les oiseaux et couvrant le bruit des vagues.

" Non, non, Steven, je te jure que bruler un suspect avec un lance - flamme ce n'est pas une bonne idée. "

Une autre voix aux décibels moins élevés ce fit entendre et répondit :

" Mais finalement je ne l'ai pas brulé ! Je ne le voulais pas ! Et il a avoué ! "

Danny se figea. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas réellement entendu le " finalement je ne l'ai pas brulé." Puis il recommença à agiter ses bras dans tous les sens en arpentant la salle.

" Il n'empêche, que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on traite les suspects. Et puis comment tu veux avoir des aveux d'un mec grillé ?! " souligna le lieutenant Williams.

Il se stoppa et leva le visage et les yeux vers Steve. Celui -ci se tenait debout à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, regardant de haut et avec un regard amusé Daniel. Un léger sourire était distinct et sur ses lèvres.

" Eh, Oh Steven tu m'écoutes ! "

Le regard intense de McGarrett se posa sur les yeux de son Danno et il répondit d'un léger signe de tête affirmatif. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter à cela. Sauf que Williams reprit ces allers - retours et sa tirade. Et qu'en l'observant le brun ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand son regard descendit le long des courbes qui formaient le corps de son coéquipier pour se poser sur ses fesses rebondis qui allaient et venaient dans la salle. Ce mordillement n'échappa pas au regard sans faille du plus petit qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil les réactions de son homme en guettant une quelconque marque de culpabilité. Danny stoppa sa marche assez incrédule et demanda :

' Je rêve ou ma colère t'excites ?! '

Le regard pétillant du capitaine de corvette remonta ostensiblement vers le visage de son partenaire. Bien sûr qu'il l'excitait. Il ne faisait que bouger d'un côté et de l'autre de la salle en roulant des fesses. Qui serait resté insensible face à cela ? Ce fut cependant en toute mauvaise foi qu'il répondit :

" Non tu ne m'excites pas. Simplement ... Tu ne me laisses pas en placer une pour ma défense. Alors, je cherchais une autre façon de me faire entendre et de te convaincre de mon innocence. "

En disant cela, il s'approcha d'une démarche féline de Daniel. Il savait que son amant ne bougerait pas, maintenant hypnotisé par ses yeux empli de désir. D'ailleurs le fait même qu'il est cessé de parler lui indiquait à quel point son approche l'avait fait déconnecté de la discussion. Il n'était qu'à lui. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur le SEAL, qui se sentait être l'homme le plus puissant du monde, car à cet instant toute l'attention de son amour n'était braquée que sur lui.

Il rejoignit son Danno et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et profond. Williams ouvrit la bouche où la langue de Steven vint s'infiltrer à l'intérieur s'élançant dans une danse endiablée avec celle de son compagnon. Les mains du lieutenant se posèrent sur les hanches de Steve tandis que celui -ci logeait les siennes sur le postérieur rebondi de son amour, qu'il commença à caresser au travers du pantalon. Ils ne se séparèrent que le temps de reprendre leurs souffles et de permettre à McGarret d'entrainer son amant vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent. Les mains gourmandes du brun commencèrent à déshabiller le blond tandis qu'il reprenait possession de ses lèvres le faisant soupirer de contentement. Le capitaine de corvette ne s'embarrassa pas à défaire les boutons, technique trop subtile pour lui et se contenta d'attraper par le col le tissu et de tirer dessus afin de faire rompre les petits objets ronds qui ne tardèrent pas à voler dans tous les sens. Ils durent à nouveau briser le baiser pour permettre au SEAL de se débarrasser du pantalon et du boxer du plus petit.

Il était maintenant nu en dessous de lui. Steven pris le temps de l'admirer incapable de se lasser de cette vue. Ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur ceux de Danny voilé de plaisirs. Il cru le voir légèrement rougir face à cette contemplation qu'il s'offrait. Un grognement mécontent le ramena à la réalité et il sourit en sentant les mains de Daniel commencer à le déshabiller. Bientôt ses vêtements rejoignirent ceux de son amant à terre. Ils collèrent enfin leurs corps nus, l'érection de Steve venant se placer tout contre celle de son Danno lui arrachant un gémissement. Puis le brun s'attaqua à son cou le recouvrant de légers baisers, augmentant le plaisir du blond qui s'abandonnait à cette douce torture. Tout son corps se réchauffait au contact de ces lèvres brulantes. Les mains du blond ne restait cependant pas en reste et s'attachèrent à parcourir l'intégralité du corps du capitaine de corvette. Le SEAL sourit. Il aimait tout contrôler certes, mais le plus petit devait bien avouer qu'il détestait rester inactif. La bouche de Steve s'employa ensuite à redécouvrir le torse poilu de son camarade. Steven mordilla ses tétons jusqu'à les faire rougir lui arrachant un râle plus rauque. Il senti distinctement les mains de Danny se figer dans son dos et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau sous la pression du plaisir. McGarret sourit. Il se redressa et souda leurs corps transpirants collant leurs deux érections. Il se pencha sur l'oreille de Daniel et murmura :

" Comment peux - tu encore nier me laisser des marques quand on fait l'amour."

La voix saccadée de Danno lui répondit amusé en toute mauvaise foi :

" Pas vu, pas pris, tu n'as pas des yeux derrière la tête SuperSeal ?"

" Non." souffla amusé le brun.

Il senti tout le corps de son amant frissonner en percevant sa respiration chaude. Puis le capitaine de corvette s'écarta de nouveau et alla se placer entre les jambes de Williams sa bouche se saisissant de son sexe durci. Le corps du lieutenant se cambra, ses oreilles bourdonnaient sous l'impulsion du plaisir que lui procurait la langue experte de son amant. Le SEAL commença de long va et vient caressant le haut de son membre et descendant langoureusement le long de son érection. Ce geste si sensuel s'accéléra devenant plus sauvage accentuant davantage sa pression sur le blond. Le corps du plus petit tremblait et sa vision devint flou au moment où le plaisirs ce fit le plus fort. Il se libéra dans un cri, son corps se cambrant violemment. Steve récupéra l'intégralité du liquide dans sa bouche et l'avala doucement se relevant calmement.

Son regard se posa instantanément sur le visage rougit de son amant. Il avait les yeux entrouverts qui le fixait empli de plaisirs et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il était beau. Probablement la plus belle personne qui n'ait jamais vu. Steven se pencha sur le front de Danny et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, qui arracha un sourie de contentement en réponse.

Puis Steve ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, sentant le regard de Daniel suivre le moindre de ces gestes et sorti le lubrifiant qu'il posa sur le lit. Sa main alla caresser les fesses de Danny afin de lui faire comprendre silencieusement ce qu'il voulait. Le sourire de Danno s'accentua davantage pris par un élan de tendresse. Il savait tous les deux que le brun ne se libérait qu'en lui mais l'attachement qu'il avait à toujours lui demander si lui aussi en avait envie était pour Williams une des preuves de son amour.

Prenant ce sourire et son silence pour une acceptation le brun se plaça à califourchon sur le torse du lieutenant laissant reposer son érection gonflée sur son corps. Il tendit le lubrifiant au blond qui le saisit et l'étala sur ses mains. Celles-ci n'attendirent pas pour se saisir du sexe dur du capitaine de corvette le massant et l'enduisant du produit. Le contact froid fit sursauter le SEAL, mais très vite les mains ardentes du plus petit lui arrachèrent de forts gémissements, remplaçant la froideur par une forte chaleur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure renversant la tête arrière, le désir devenait trop fort et Steve ne pouvait plus attendre. Rapidement il enduit deux doigts de lubrifiant et en introduisit un dans l'intimité de Danny qui échappa un hoquet de surprise. Doucement il commença à faire tourner son doigt dans l'orifice étalant au maximum le produit. Dès que Daniel sembla habitué il introduit un autre doigt et recommença à le faire bouger. Sous l'effet du plaisirs, Danno referma fortement ses mains sur le sexe de Steven ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation déjà bien présente. Impatient, McGarret retira ses doigts et se plaça entre les jambes de Williams.

Il commença alors à le pénétrer devant ce faire violence pour demeurer doux. Le brun ne voulait pas faire de mal à son amant, mais il commença assez rapidement à bouger en lui arrachant des cris de plaisirs. D'abord, lent et doux, les suppliques du lieutenant l'encouragèrent à accélérer.

" Plu ... Plus ...v ... vite ... bab ... babe."

Les mots du blond s'entrechoquaient au rythme des vas - et viens. Il avait du mal à respirer, à rassembler ses esprits et à parler. Le silence de la chambre laissa rapidement place à leurs respirations haletantes, les gémissements du plus petit et les râles du capitaine de corvette. Quand le SEAL toucha sa prostate Williams hurla de plaisirs, tandis que ses mains se resserraient fortement sur les draps, les serrant à les déchirés. Steve accéléra frappant plus fort et plus vite contre le point sensible de Danny. Les mains du brun attrapèrent les décorations au-dessus du lit, tirant sur ses bras pour lui permettre des ruades plus profonde. Un autre cri échappa à Daniel en sentant cette pression en lui. Il jura intérieurement incapable de parler et sa tête partit en arrière. Dans une dernière ruade, qui fit trembler tout le lit, le brun se libéra en Danno dans un râle rauque de plaisirs.

Une minute de calme s'ensuivit ou le corps de Steven se détendit et où il put se retirer de son amant. Les deux hommes respiraient irrégulièrement et leurs cœurs battaient fort contre leurs poitrines. Williams ouvrit ses mains, lâchant les draps, toujours intact, mais ressentant une douleur aux doigts se diffuser. Ils les avaient serrés si fortement que maintenant il en éprouvait de légers picotements. McGarrett se rallongea auprès de lui et le blond alla immédiatement se lover dans ses bras. Le brun l'accueillit chaleureusement en l'enserrant et sourit bêtement. Il pouvait bien avoir l'air débile avec ce sourire bienheureux sur le visage, mais il s'en fichait. Il nageait dans le bonheur. Alors qu'il commençait à poser de délicats bisous sur le front du plus petit il entendit une voix ensommeillée et étouffée par son torse où elle était enfouie dire :

" Mmmh Steve ?"

" Oui ? " répondit - il .

" Tu sais que faire l'amour n'est pas un argument valable dans une discussion. Même quand on le fait aussi bien que toi ?"

Un sourire, franchement amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine de corvette.

" Avoue que maintenant, au moins, tu n'as plus rien à redire."

Un court silence s'ensuivit avant que le plus petit ne réponde :

" Pas faux."

Fin.

Alors ?


End file.
